A Marriage Tale
by mariedraven
Summary: Leaving off of Eclipse, Bella and Edward's marriage plans, conflicts and everything that leads up to the finale of the story,the wedding. Rated T to be cautious.
1. The Compromise

Disclaimer: Twilight and its many lovely characters aren't mine nor shall they ever be, but a girl can dream.

A/N: First fanfic so...tell me what you think.

* * *

A Marriage Tale 

Chapter 1

The Compromise

-From the perspective of the one and only Bella Swan.

Waking up groggy from last night's events I turned around in bed to see Edward's eyes stare intently at mine.

"Good morning Bella, or should I say good afternoon, considering you were out for quite a while."

His beauty paralyzed my mind from thinking what I was going to say to him, when he lain in my bed looking like a painting only God himself could paint.

"Well, it was a rough night you know - I needed the rest."

He put his always chilly hand on my head and mussed my hair.

"At least it went better than expected, considering the utter dislike Charlie has for me."

I got up from my bed and rummaged through my toiletries bag.

"Charlie looked like he was going to throw up his heart and show me it was broken after we told him that we're getting married."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward swiftly move to the window and look outside.

"You know he loves you Bella, and even though it pains him to see you get married at such a young age, and especially to me, he'll support you in anything that'll make you happy."

"Yeah I know Edward, but sometimes I do wonder if maybe us getting married isn't such a great idea, for Charlie's sake."

In that moment I said those words, I knew they came out all wrong by the expression Edward gave me.

I tried to make things better.

"But Edward, I'm not saying that we shouldn't get married, just that the thought sometimes comes to me."

He looked towards me and said "No Bella, you're right; we shouldn't get married, for Charlie's sake and yours. You would miss this life too much once I take you away and make you into a vampire."

I felt like a thousand arrows had pummeled into my heart and left it shredded into bits.

"You can't mean that Edward, I love you more than this life I lead, and I would give it up in an instant if you truly wanted me to."

He stared into my watery eyes and saw that I was telling the truth.

"Ok then, since you're so set on ending this life, I'll move the marriage to next month."

Now that shredded heart fell to the pit of my stomach.

"Wait Edward, you can't be serious! Next month, it's…its way too fast!"

He gave me that crooked smile that makes my brain turn into mush.

"Of course I'm serious Bella; you just said that you'd give up this life in an instant if I willed it so."

"But, I didn't mean it like that!"

He came up behind me and whispered into my ear, "Then my sweet Bella, how did you mean it?"

My heart stuttered, as it always will, knowing that Edward was so close.

"Well I only said that so you'd understand that I want us to be together and I'd make sure that you'd get these notions of me not wanting to be with you out of your head."

He kissed my shoulder and then replied with a voice that sounded like velvet.

"I still say we get married next month, Alice already predicted a summer wedding."

I looked at him meaning to give a glare, but it didn't work.

"Well I think I will go against Alice's prediction and keep the wedding in November."

I folded my arms trying to make my statement look authoritative and serious.

He merely laughed and grabbed my hand to pull me into his body.

I looked up into his ocher colored eyes, trying to concentrate on reading his mind, which I knew was useless.

"Ok Bella, why don't we make a compromise, lets put the wedding in August."

I gazed at the stormy weather brewing outside trying to gather my thoughts into a good enough retort.

After what probably seemed like an eternity to him I looked back up at him and all I could manage to say was "Maybe."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and sent me to get ready for the plans he decided to make while I was sleeping.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. The Flashback

Disclaimer: Twilight and its many lovely characters aren't mine nor shall they ever be, but a girl can dream.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The Flashback

After getting ready, I went back into my room to see Edward looking like a Grecian God listening to my cd player.

"What are you doing Edward?"

He seemed to be caught up in the music.

"Oh I was bored since you take forever to get ready, so I decided to walk around your room. Then this lovely little cd player so happened to be on your desk. I didn't think you'd mind, so I started to listen to it."

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. The disc in the player was the one he gave me for my birthday a year ago.

"I didn't know you liked my present so much Bella." Smirking, he took off the headphones and grabbed my coat for me.

We went outside into the sprinkles of rain and just as I pulled out the keys to my truck, he snatched them from my hands.

"What did you do that for Edward? I was going to drive!"

He dangled the keys in his hands and then made a fist around them.

"Well for one, you don't even know where we are going and even if you did it would take us forever if we were in "that"(he pointed to my truck), and two you probably don't know the way to where we're going."

I grumbled while we walked to his Volvo "Well, you didn't need to take the keys away from me…"

He only turned his head, and smiled.

When we were a good distance away from my house I let the questioning commence.

"So Edward," I started to twiddle my thumbs," Would you mind telling me where we are going?"

"Well first my house, Alice and everyone else are expecting a play by play of how Charlie reacted, even though Alice could probably tell them herself; and the rest is of course - a surprise."

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get anything else out of him.

Arriving at his house I realized, I would have to relive last night all over again. He opened my car door, and grabbed my hand. The feeling of anxiety washed away from me, because I knew Edward was right by my side. We were greeted by all of his family looking like they were anticipating for me to come in and spill all the information right then and there.

"So…Bella, how'd it go?" asked the pixie-haired Alice.

"You should know the answer to that Alice." Edward retorted, obviously trying to give me time to gather my thoughts.

I then sat down on the couch and began to tell them what happened.

Charlie had been sitting down watching TV when Edward and I came in with the ring on my finger. I tried to do what I usually see in the movies, and how people break the marriage news to their family and friends.

"Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you. "

Charlie muted the TV.

"Oh yeah Bells, what is it? You guys breaking up? "

"No dad! It's quite the opposite…you see…dad…Edward and I well, we're getting m-married."

Silence swallowed the room making me feel like I was suffocating in it.

He slowly turned his head to see the ring that was on my finger, which was currently occupied with Edward's own hand.

"Oh god Bells, why?" His eyes looked like tears were getting ready to seep through.

And here I was expecting an atomic bomb to blow me off the face of the earth when I told Charlie the news. I still can't imagine Charlie crying, it just isn't him. He didn't even cry when I said all those hurtful words to him when James was tracking me. Charlie was throughly hurt and it was all my fault. I can't even think of how he would react if he ever found out what I would become.

"Well dad, Edward and I love each other very much and we decided to take our relationship to the next level by getting married." It felt _so_ weird confessing our love to him.

"But Bella, you're so young and so is Edward. I thought I could prevent this from happening, but I knew this day was inevitable ever since he came back from LA and you guys were together again. I tried to be the strict father and limit your time seeing him, but I guess even _I _can't stop true love."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Charlie has never talked so caringly about mine and Edward's relationship. I let go of Edward's hand and rushed over to Charlie to hug him. This _was_ the goodbye for him, and I wanted this moment to last forever, well almost. He finally stood up out of his chair and looked like the Charlie I knew.

"Edward, I swear if you do _anything_ to hurt my Bella, I will hunt you down and make you pay for it."

"Dad!!!!" I couldn't believe Charlie had just spoken those words to Edward. In a way it was pretty funny imagining the scenario.

"Mr. Swan I promise I will protect Bella with my life and I will never do anything to harm her."

Ah, my Edward, such a gentleman.

Charlie sat back down, pleased enough with Edward's statement.

"So are you guys going to go to college first?"

"Well you see Mr. Swan, Bella and I were planning on getting married before the year ends."

This time the silence felt like a gag around my mouth.

"What!" "Bella, I will not let you get married that soon!!!!"

"But Dad you just said you were ok with it!"

"Yes, but I didn't say I was ok with having it that soon!"

If I told him my ulterior motive to me wanting the marriage so soon, he would surely have a heart attack. I _had_ to say something.

"I'm sorry dad but that's when we want our wedding, if you don't want to attend, that's your choice, but you're welcome to come."

"But, Bells, you're my only daughter, I only care about you."

"I know dad, that's why I want you to come to the wedding, even if it's this year or the next."

Charlie looked like we just had boxed 12 rounds and I gave him the KO punch.

He heaved in heavily, "Ok Bells just promise me you know that Edward is the one you truly want to be with."

"Trust me dad, he is."

I looked into Edward's eyes and smiled at him, he smiled right back.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry readers, I will be posting up more chapters as soon as I have time. Comments and critiques are appreciated! 


End file.
